Betrayed
by Parldro
Summary: After running away from an abusive situation in NY Trystan is stuck in a rut. That all changes when she meets Shane Walsh, he's finally someone she can trust and be herself around. Too bad the apocalypse happens...follow the trials and tribulations of two friends weathering the storm together with their band of misfits. (Rated M just to be sure)
1. Chapter 1

**You'd think living in a big city like Atlanta would be exciting but you'd be wrong. Especially for a yankee like me, the city felt like it was permanently stuck in slow motion. I was always being admonished for talking too fast or accidentally bumping into people I tried to speed past walking on the sidewalk. I lived in a small suburb just outside the city. It was all picket fences and manicured lawns; it's enough to make a person sick. I felt like I was living in a Norman Rockwell version of where's waldo, only it was where's the yankee. I stuck out like a sore thumb every time. The only things I could really relate to down here are my love of coffee and guns, both were very important down here. I moved to Georgia when I was about twenty five to get away from some family drama back home. I worked at the morgue at Atlanta General and subbed in the pharmacy when they needed me. **

**I mainly kept to myself but I'd made a few friends. One of the first friends I made down here was the deputy sheriff Shane Walsh. He was down at the morgue running over some paperwork with our c.m.e (chief medical examiner) Jonathan when I walked in for my shift just to have the swinging door smash me in the face. Next thing I knew I was staring into a pair of whiskey colored eyes. I slowly mumbled, "My face hurts." There was a chuckle from the man standing over me, "Yeah well you took a pretty good knock there. How many fingers am I holding up darlin'?" I laughed lightly, "As soon as I figure out which one of you is talking I'll let you know." He looked at me quizzically. "Sorry feeble attempt at humor, double vision two cops, head injury. Sorry I'm really tired." The officer helped me to my feet slowly, "Well you can't go to sleep until we're sure you don't have a concussion." "I'm fine officer really just tired and sore." I gasped a little as I lost my balance, catching myself on the nearest wall. He reached out wrapping his arms around me to catch me before saying, "Alright I'm taking you home right now." One of my doctor friends said I was alright to go home and just needed some rest. I leaned on the friendly cop thankfully as I stumbled to his cruiser. I mumbled something about my purse and car before he told me he'd send another officer to get them and bring them to my house for me. I was giving him directions to my house when all I could see was those pretty eyes again. He was tapping my cheek lightly, "Come on darlin' wake up you don't want to sleep right now, open your eyes." I giggled as I slowly opened my eyes feeling almost drunk, "I've got a name you know." He flashed me a brilliant smile, "Well if you'd stop passing out on me I'd ask you for it." "I'm Trystan Cole and you are?" He outstretched his hand to me, "Deputy Walsh, Shane Walsh." "Well thank you for everything Deputy Walsh." "Please call me Shane, Deputy Walsh sound so official considering I just knocked you out." I laughed as I shook my head still feeling a little fuzzy.**

**After that day Shane and I became good friends. He would visit me at the hospital and once he found out I didn't have any family around I was forever being invited to bbq's and such with his friends. Funnily enough they were the first people to make me feel at home there. Shane was always very flirty and a little handsy when he'd been drinking but he was also probably the best friend I'd ever had. I think we got along so well because we both just accepted each other faults and all. We were very different but it worked. I remember when it all started going to hell. First Shane's best friend Rick was shot on the job, so I ended up spending a lot of time at the Grimes', Lori and I had become close over the past couple years. Then one day I was in morgue with Jonathan and another morgue tech when we started hearing pounding coming from the cooling tanks in the other room. The screams started not long after that. We all grabbed whoever we could and took off running toward the entrances. As I was running I caught something out of the corner of my eye, I turned to see Shane at the other end of the corridor. I yelled, "Shane run get out of here, run." He motioned for me to follow him, "Come on Ty move it we have to get the hell out of here." Suddenly it hit me, "What about Rick, you can't just leave him here." He grabbed my arm as he started pushing me toward the door, "No Ty I already been there he's gone. We've got to get Lori and Carl, get as far away from the city as possible." We drove quickly to the Grimes' house. While Shane was helping them pack up all the essentials I took his jeep to my place stuffing everything I could into duffel bags. As silly as it sounds I remember crying as I let my cat and dog run free into Atlanta.**

**Shane literally had to force Lori into the car. She was screaming about going after Rick and wouldn't calm down no matter what he told her. She cried a while longer as we sped out of the city. We only got about thirty or forty miles out of the city when we hit gridlock. Cars in all lanes were backed up as far as the eye could see. After sitting for a while discussing our options we all climbed out of the car to talk with other people milling around all over the place. I was hoping someone knew something we didn't, anything about what the hell was going on. **

**As day turned into night Shane and Lori went to see what they could, if anything was happening in or near the city. Carl seemed content playing with his new friend Sophia. I told him to stay with Sophia and her mom as I took a quick look around to see what I could see. I was walking quickly weaving through groups of people when I heard a loud whistle by my ear. I turned to see a taller older redneck standing beside an older pickup truck. I looked him over, not even trying to hide my revulsion, "You've got to be kidding me cowboy." A wide smile broke out across his face, "Aww come on sugar don't knock it 'til you've tried it." He stepped closer to me as he ran his hand over my cheek. I reached up to push his hand away but before I could I felt my hand grabbed away. I whirled around to find Shane, pale as a ghost, standing next to me. Shane sized the other man up quickly, "Think again redneck." He started shoving me toward the car, "Come on Ty move it, we've gotta get off this road." "Shay what the hell is going on, you look like you've seen a fucking ghost." He stopped for a moment; he was breathing heavily and looked on the verge of tears. "They….the helicopters were dropping napalm on the city. Ain't no on making it out of there now." I just froze as what he'd said soaked into my brain. All my friends, coworkers, everyone they were all dead, all of them. I burst into tears as Shane hugged me tightly, muttering that things would be okay, and that he'd keep us safe somehow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As we got back to the car we noticed a small group had formed. Shane went into leader mode and started telling everyone who wanted to follow how we were getting off the road, and find somewhere to set up camp while we thought of a more permanent solution. There were about twenty or so of us in four cars and an RV as we pulled off the highway heading into the woods. I was none too thrilled to see the crappy blue pickup bringing up the rear of our convoy. We drove about ten miles before we came to a clearing near a lake. Everyone started getting out of their cars and milling around slowly, everyone checking each other out without meeting anyone's eyes. Again Shane broke into leader mode telling everyone to huddle up and we'd go over introductions. **

**There was tension all around us. None of us knowing who we could and couldn't trust. I was already getting sick and tired of the big redneck as he leered at me and a girl named Amy. I was sure as hell going to keep my guard up around him. Thank god Shane had trained me on how to handle all sorts of guns after I got jumped in the hospital parking garage. I felt a lot more confident with my glock tucked into the back of my jeans. I wasn't honestly paying attention to what anyone was saying as I slowly looked them all over. I was trying to figure out who was going to be an asset and who was going to be a liability. I hadn't realized that without thinking about it I had wandered away from the group. As I gathered my wits I heard Shane's voice, "Ty….Trystan where'd you get to? Trystan?" I walked back toward the group feeling stupid. Shane put an arm around my waist tightly, "As I was saying this is my best girl Trystan." I smiled warily as everyone looked at me. As we all broke off into our own little camps Shane caught up with me. He grabbed my elbow lightly before pulling me into a hug as I laid my head against his chest. "You doing okay bug? It's not like you to wander off on your own." I gave him a forced smile at my stupid nickname as I tightened my arms around him, "I hate to say this especially to you but I'm scared Shay. All our friends, family, they're all gone. These people, I mean do we know anything about any of them." Shane pulled my chin up forcing me to look into his eyes. We may have only been best friends now but I loved his eyes, I really did. With a simple look he could make me laugh, or calm me down. "Trystan you know I will never let anything bad happen to you, Lori, or Carl. Ya'll are my family and I'm yours. We're all we have left now. We'll get to know these people, until then we stay alert and keep that piece where it is." "Okay Shane I'll try to keep positive." He kissed my forehead lightly before walking away to help build a fire pit.**

**As I walked around I ran smack dab into the scary redneck again. "Well hey there sugar it occurs to me that we didn't finish our conversation earlier before your boyfriend stepped in." I looked back at Shane for a moment, "Shane's not my boyfriend." He smiled widely, "Really? You could have fooled me with all that cuddling you two were doing just now. Seemed mighty couple like to me, what'd you think Daryl?" I took a few steps back as a younger more handsome redneck stepped out from beside the truck. "Naw just seen a guy looking out for a friend that's all." I threw a smile his way as the older man glared at us both. I started walking away as the older man stepped in my path. "We were never introduced sugar, how about that can you stick around for a quick introduction?" "Alright I guess" I huffed. The larger man grabbed my hand and started shaking vigorously, "I'm Merle Dixon and that there is my little brother Daryl. What might your name be?" I pulled my hand away, "I'm Trystan Cole." I heard a low chuckle and mumble about, "stupid fucking name for a woman." I scoffed, "Yeah because Daryl is a stroke of fucking genius." The younger man stared at me hard, I think expecting me to back down but I just stared right back. We went on that way for a little while before I heard Shane's familiar whistle. I looked around to see him motioning for me to come join him. I turned quickly walking away. As I was walking I heard Merle yell after me, "Alright sweet cheeks run back to your man. I like a woman who comes when she's called. I'll be here waiting when you want a real man." I whipped around giving him a horrible face, "Not if you were the last man at the end of the world Merle." He laughed loudly giving me a wink, "We'll see about that." **

**I got back to where Shane was setting up our three tents, he turned at the shouting, "You wanna give me a hand here?" I smiled knowing I had nothing to worry about from the rednecks with Shane around, "Sure hun." We were quiet while we worked until finally I couldn't take the look he was giving me anymore, "Shay you got something to say just go ahead and say it." He gave me that ruthless grin that always made me laugh, "Alright what were you doing over there with the serial killers?" I laughed again more loudly this time, "Shane Walsh…..what's that you're always telling me about not judging a book and all that crap." We were both laughing now; it felt good to laugh it'd been quite a while. Between what happened to Rick and all this end of the world bullshit it felt wrong to laugh. "I don't think they're serial killers but I don't trust the older one he makes me nervous. Don't know about the little brother yet I didn't get much of a feel for him." Shane was looking past me to where the Dixon's were setting up their camp. "Alright well like I said keep your guard up and try to remember those self-defense moves I taught you." "Really Shay we were both so drunk that night I think you fell down more than I did." I hung my head for a moment, "I'm gonna miss nights like that." Shane looked around us slowly before rubbing his hand along the back of my neck, "I know Ty I'm gonna miss them too but we're going to make it through this. We'll have good nights again." "I hope so" I said sadly. We continued putting our tents together, scouting the woods and lake, just getting to know our surroundings really.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As it became night again we were all sat around the large fire pit we'd built central to all our tents, talking about all sorts of stuff. Finally Andrea, who I'd known for less than twelve hours and already didn't like, piped in. "So Trystan how long have you and Shane been together?" Shane and I both looked at each other as I took my hands away from where I'd been rubbing his neck. "No it's not like that we're not a couple we're best friends." Andrea gave me a condescending look almost insinuating that I was lying. "You don't sound like you're southern, so how'd you two meet?" I laughed a little, "You want to take that one Shay?" He waved me away as he smiled, "No you go right ahead Ty the floor is yours." "Okay well I had moved down here from New York and was working in the morgue at Atlanta General. So one day as I was heading toward the autopsy room when suddenly the door swings open smacking me right in the face, knocked me out cold. Next thing I know I'm looking up at this mug asking me how many fingers I see. After passing out twice on the ride home we got talking and never stopped. He introduced me to Lori, and Carl….and Lori's husband Rick. Geez how long ago was that?" Shane looked like he was thinking really hard, "Four years ago something like that." Again Andrea piped in "Why'd you leave New York Trystan?" I was getting sick of her already, I was about to snap when I felt Shane's hand on the back of my neck reminding me to calm down. "I don't really think that's any of your business Andrea." I heard a hoot from Merle who wasn't sitting with us but was obviously listening in, "Well that sounds like a juicy story. Come on sugar bring that sweet ass over here and tell Uncle Merle all about it." I rolled my eyes, "Fuck off Merle." I got up quickly and crawled into my tent, I was done with this whole getting to know each other shit and wanted to be alone.**

**That lasted all of about ten minutes before Lori's head popped around my tent "door". "You alright honey?" "Yeah I'm fine just exhausted. I also don't get why that Andrea thinks she has any right butting her fat mouth into our lives. Why I left, what happens between me and Shane, that's between us." Lori cocked her head to the side, "I know I've said this before but have you ever thought of Shane as more than a friend?" I chuckled a little, "Why do you ask?" She blushed a little, "I don't know maybe everything that's happened, but have you." "I'd be lying if I said I never noticed that he's insanely attractive, with Shane though it's always been his eyes that get me thinking about him more. I guess the boyfriend thing never really occurred to me, we tried it there for a little while there but we've always been better as buddies." Lori started laughing, "How about that fourth of July bbq we threw last year, you guys disappeared like two hours in and we didn't hear from you until the next day." "We were just talking about that. Shane decided he was going to teach me some self-defense moves because I was dating that douchebag Kyle and had just gotten mugged. So we snuck back to my place, it didn't go well. We both fell down a lot and somehow ended up on my couch doing tequila shots after the beer ran out. I don't remember much after that." She was smirking, "Aahh so you don't remember huh? Where were you when you woke up?" "Well I was half in the bathroom half in the hallway and Shane was on the couch cuddling with King." She looked me over for a moment before leaning in to hug me, "As long as you say you're okay I won't bug you anymore tonight." "Alright love you Lori." She patted my arm, "Love you too Trystan."**

**I tried in vain to get some sleep before crawling out of my tent and sitting by the now cooling fire pit. I was looking around taking in everything when I noticed a figure sitting atop the rv. It only took me a glance to know it was Shane, I'd forgotten about the watch duty he'd set up earlier. I slowly climbed the ladder and walked up beside him. "So you got first watch huh?" He turned quickly before motioning for me to sit with him, "You alright Ty? I mean I know Lori said you're fine but it's not like you to be so quiet and all." I shook my head, "I don't know Shane I guess I just can't wrap my head around everything that's happened." He gave me a wry smile, "That's understandable. Why aren't you sleeping, may help your mood." He moved around so he was sitting beside me, "I just couldn't relax." "Why don't you try again, here lay down you can lay your head on my knees. I'll be here so you know you're safe." I cuddled into him with my head in his lap, and I was out like a light. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was seeing little brother Daryl intently watching us from near his tent.**

**It was early morning when I finally woke up. I was lying next to Shane on top of the rv, we were both out cold. Morales and Jim were on watch now; I could see them walking the perimeter slowly. Shane must have finished watch and rather than wake me just laid down with me. I stretched looking everything over in the daylight. I figured it wouldn't hurt anything to leave him sleeping while I stretched my legs and changed. As soon as I rolled out from under his arm I was pulled back by my belt loops. Shane gave me a sleepy smile as I laughed, "Told you sleep would improve your mood." "I should have known better than to question the all-knowing Shane." He laughed as he rubbed his eyes before running his hands through his dark hair, 'Smartass, here this fell out while you were sleeping." Shane handed me my gun, I forgot I'd brought it with me but then again I didn't go up there with the intention of falling asleep. I was still watching our rag tag group all start filling out of their tents and milling around. "So what now?", I asked Shane quietly. He smiled again, "Well I don't know about the rest but you need to head down to the lake you stink." I laughed, "Ass!" "I'm serious I couldn't hardly sleep." "Whatever you're still an ass, but I wouldn't mind getting out of these scrubs. Is it okay if I head down alone, I'm not really in the mood for company." Shane shook his head, "No I don't really want anyone wandering around alone. I'm sure Merle would gladly head down there with you." I smacked him on the chest as I got up and started climbing down the ladder. As I hit the ground I was met by the smirking face of Andrea, I just gave her a small smile and said good morning. She glanced toward where Shane was now climbing down the ladder with another smirk.**

**I wandered around for a while before deciding I needed to head down to the lake asap. Shane was busy dealing with Lori so they were off the list. I'd already ruled out talking to the rednecks again, so I decided T-Dog seemed nice. "Hey T-Dog can I ask you for a favor?" He smiled, "What's that baby girl?" I blushed a little, "Ok this is embarrassing but I really want to head down to the lake so I can clean up and get out of these damn scrubs. Shane says I can't go alone so any way you'd wanna be my lookout while I clean up real quick?" T-Dog looked around camp for a moment, "Yeah I can do that." I smiled feeling relieved, "Thanks T I really appreciate it." I grabbed some clean clothes, a towel, and the few toiletries I'd packed. We walked toward the lake pretty much in silence. When we got there T-Dog said he'd be a couple steps away if I needed him and walked a short distance away facing camp. I was so relieved to get out of my filthy scrubs. I swam around for a few minutes before cleaning up quickly. I got the shock of my life as I was walking out of the water in my underwear about to get dressed. I heard a small noise and quickly turned around to see little brother Daryl crouched on a boulder watching me. Normally I would be embarrassed but anger won out this time, "Enjoy the show pervert?" He looked me over slowly, "I'm not spying just making sure no one's being stupid." "You know what I don't need you looking out for me I brought my own backup so fuck off." He glared at me for a moment before stalking off toward camp. I undressed, throwing all my old clothes into a pile I'd deal with later. I was dealing with my hair as I walked toward T-Dog. "Were you talking to yourself down there?" I was still seething but trying hard not to snap at him, "No, fucking Daryl was crouched on a boulder like some fucked up redneck peeping tom. When I saw him I yelled at him and he stormed off." T-Dog rubbed my shoulder lightly, "They're a couple of wackos, just try to stay as far away from them as you can." "That's the plan, worse comes to worse and they really want to fuck with me they can talk to this." I pulled my glock out of my waistband. "Whoa little sister is packing heat. You any good with that thing?" I laughed a little, "I'm no sharp shooter but I can handle myself. I got mugged in the garage of the hospital where I worked so Shane taught me how to handle a variety of weapons." T laughed with me, "Guess that's going to come in handy nowadays." I agreed quietly as we reached camp, I thanked him again and headed toward my tent. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I could feel someone's eyes on me as I threw my bloodied scrubs into the fire pit. I glanced around to see Daryl leaning against their truck watching me. Shane was nowhere to be seen as I quickly searched for him. So being my usual bitchy self I stomped right over there. "Do you have a problem with me or what?" Daryl's face hardened as he narrowed his eyes at me, "What're you braying about bitch?" "You've done nothing but try to creep me out and stare daggers at me since we all pulled up here. No one asked you to follow us, you got a problem there's the road good luck." He was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides as he continued to stare at me. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut short as Merle came sauntering out of their tent. "Man you are a little pistol ain't you sugar? Don't mind Daryl he just don't know how to act around pretty ladies like yourself. No harm no foul right doll?" I huffed loudly, "Whatever just stay the fuck away from me." I walked away quickly, every time I was near Merle I felt like I needed another shower. **

**I was sitting outside my tent kind of zoning when I felt a hand on my shoulder and about jumped a mile when I heard Shane say softly, "Hey Ty it's only me what's got you so jumpy?" I looked him over for a moment knowing he already had a lot on his plate but I just couldn't lie to him, "I really don't want those two rednecks here, they freak me out." Shane was watching them as I spoke, "Something happen?" I didn't say anything at first; I just kind of stared at me feet. "Come on Trystan I can see those wheels turning in your head, what's going on?" "Well I wanted to go clean up so T-Dog walked down with me and kept watch while I was in the water. As I was getting out about to get dressed I heard a noise. When I looked around Daryl was crouching on a boulder watching me. When I snapped at him he said he wasn't spying, that he was making sure no one was doing anything stupid. So I just yelled at him again but Merle broke it up, fucking creepers they give me the willies." Shane was still staring at the Dixon's, "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't notice the way those two look at you and some of the other women and it sure as hell doesn't sit right with me. I guess I don't really want to cause waves, not just yet. You stay close to me from now on, stay where I can see you." I huffed a little, "I'm not twelve Shay." "I know it's just if I can see you I can keep you safe, alright?" I sighed knowing he was right, "Alright I'll stay close for the time being." I flopped back into my chair as Shane went to check on Lori and Carl.**

**I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was very hot and the sun was directly above me toasting my pale skin. I became vaguely aware of someone standing near me, "Hey Taylor, Tyler, whatever your name is." I looked up to see Daryl standing over me, "It's Trystan, dickhead." He about growled at me. "Whatever time to earn your keep, women are going to the lake to wash clothes." I scoffed loudly, "That's nice I don't do laundry." I laid my head back trying to doze again but I hadn't heard Daryl leave so I opened one eye to find him still staring at me. He reached out to grab my arm but I pulled my glock out pointing at him. "Don't you ever fucking touch me. Where do you think you get off telling me what to do, you don't know me. So just back off and stay the fuck away from me." I could see Shane, Merle, and Lori headed toward us quickly. Shane got to us first, "What the hell Trystan, what's going on?" I didn't take my eyes off Daryl as I said, "I told him to stay away from me but apparently he doesn't like to listen. " Lori was staring at me wide eyed, "Come on Ty honey this isn't going to help anything. I don't think Daryl meant to scare you he just doesn't know your history." I glanced toward me two best friends as I slowly lowered my gun. "He shouldn't have to know shit to understand you don't go around barking orders and grabbing people you don't know. They may not take kindly to it and shoot their stupid ass no questions asked." Daryl muttered something about me being a crazy fucking bitch as he stormed away followed closely by Merle. **

**Shane and Lori closed the gap between us as Shane gently took my gun away from me. He quietly said, "He had no way of knowing what you've been through Ty. Please try to cut them just a little slack." I stared at him completely outraged, "Are you fucking kidding me Shay?" Lori lightly laid her hands on my shoulders, "Honey I really don't think either of them are trying to hurt you. They're just bringing up all those bad memories for you. I think Shane just means that we may have to be here for quite a while so we all have to try to get along. Please Trystan." I shook my head knowingly as I took one of Lori's hands in mine, "Okay Lori I'll try to be good. I think this is just all a lot to handle and those fucking creepers reminding me so much of Carey is freaky. I just really don't need all that flooding back to me on top of all this bullshit." Shane pulled me away from Lori into a tight hug, "What'd I always tell you? No one will ever hurt you while I'm around and I mean it. I know you've been through hell and back but while I'm around you'll always be safe, okay?" I hugged him back, "Okay I won't go around shooting people." Shane let a lazy smile creep onto his face, "Now that's what I wanted to hear." Shane handed me back my gun but as he did I heard Merle shout, "Hey 5.0 what're you doing giving that crazy bitch that gun back?" Shane turned toward him with a loud sigh, "She's fine Merle we've all been through alot and Daryl just startled her that's all." I walked toward them both, "I'm not about to go apologizing but as long as ya'll keep your distance we'll be fine. No more trying to shoot your brother unless he makes me. So you go your way I'll go mine and we'll all live happily ever after." Merle gave me an evil smile, "We'll see about that sweetheart." My anger was starting to swell up again, "Listen I don't really have a problem shooting you both and leaving you for the walkers but I'm trying to work with ya'll here. Just leave me be and I'll do the same." Merle just shook his head as he walked back to his campsite.**

**I crawled back into my tent to get away from everyone's prying eyes for a while. Lori again came crawling into my tent and sat with me. Neither one of us said anything for a while we just sat next to each other. Finally she said, "You ever think about what your life would have been like if you hadn't run away?" I shook my head for a moment, "No not really. If I hadn't run away I'd be dead by now. Carey would have brought out the bat one day, hit me harder than he thought and I'd be found in a landfill weeks later." Lori clapped her hand over her mouth as a few tears escaped her eyes, "How can you say things like that Trystan, with no emotion." She grabbed my hands in hers. "I can say it because I spent years wishing he'd kill me so I didn't have to live that way. I'm not emotional because I never saw a way out. That was it, that's how my life was going to end, plain and simple." Lori just shook her head violently as she let out a small sob. "Come on don't cry Lori. I got away that's the important thing. He didn't kill me and now the way everything is hopefully he's a walker now. I'd love to run across him these days alive or dead. I'd give him a taste of his own medicine." Lori looked me over slowly, "Is that why you're so dead set on hating the Dixon's? They remind you of Carey so you're going to treat them like him." I looked at her feeling a little startled, "I don't know, yea maybe I guess that's some of it. I'm just telling them that they aren't going to get to me, that I can take care of myself." Lori just laughed lightly, "I think they got that message, so please please just keep away from them and stay where Shane can see you." "Alright" I huffed. She crawled out of the tent as I curled up into my sleeping bag. In what seemed like a moment I was awakened by laughter. I groggily wandered out of my tent to see everyone sitting around the fire pit talking and laughing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd apparently been out longer than I thought as it was past dark. I stumbled toward the group still trying to shake off the remnants of sleep. I chuckled lightly as I heard Shane laughing loudly at something Dale said. As I walked into his line of sight he motioned for me to come sit with him. I shimmied into the chair trying to get settled for a moment before Shane readjusted setting me on his knees. I wasn't really listening too much of the conversation until I suddenly heard my name. I looked around quickly to hear T-Dog say, "You alright baby girl?" "Oh yeah I'm fine sorry guess I'm not really awake yet, just kind of zoning out." Shane lightly wrapped his arms around my waist before whispering in my ear, "You sure you're okay sleepy head?" I sighed knowing I could never lie to him, "Yeah I just had that nightmare again." Shane nodded lightly, "Alright just shake it off, it was just a dream. Nothing's ever going to happen while I'm around so you know you're safe." I rubbed my hands on his knees, "I know it's just those two riling up old memories, screwing with my brain." Amy handed me a plate of food as I'd apparently slept through dinner. I thanked her and quickly started eating knowing my watch was coming up. I leaned back so I could whisper in Shane's ear, "Who pulled watch with me tonight?" Shane laughed, "You're going to be so pissed." "Damn it, which redneck am I stuck with?" "Daryl, but you just do your thing and stay away from him then everything should be fine." I sighed loudly again dreading having to deal with the younger Dixon for the rest of the evening.**

**As we all started going our separate ways I checked over my gun, making sure I had a full clip and everything before climbing up onto the roof of my car and getting comfortable. Everyone else was getting ready for bed, and going their own ways. All too soon it was just me on top of Shane's jeep and Daryl slowly patrolling the perimeter. Even after my unexpected nap I was still exhausted so I decided the only way I was going to stay awake was moving around. I'd lost sight of Dixon so I figured I could stretch without a chance of another encounter. No sooner had my feet hit the ground than I was face to face with Daryl. I was amazed to see him no longer staring daggers at me but watching me quietly. I was getting a little fidgety under his gaze when he asked softly, "So how'd you get that on your back?" I looked back at him feeling confused before it hit me. When I was coming out of the lake he saw the scars all over my back. I had many permanent reminders of my evil step-brother but those were the most prominent. I shook my head lightly trying to chase away the memories. "That's a long story…fucked up childhood all that." Daryl's eyes flashed quickly before he caught himself. "Looks like the sharp side of a belt to me. If you don't wanna talk I get it." I felt tears welling up as I fought them back. "How'd you know they were belt marks?" Daryl looked around slowly before closing the distance between us and pulling up the bottom corner of his flannel. I let out a small gasp to see he had identical marks across his stomach, so he really did get it. I smiled a little, "So fucked up childhood?" Daryl was still scanning the surroundings slowly, "Yeah" he said quietly. I think I shocked him when I lightly ran my fingers over his scar. He watched me closely as he started to blush. I took my hand away slowly as he said, "Your daddy do that to you?" Daryl grabbed my hand quickly, "This one was from my dad", he said softly as he laid my hand on a large scar across his chest. I think that was his way of trying to connect with me. **

**I was slightly taken aback by his change in demeanor but not in a bad way. It actually felt good knowing someone else understood what I'd been through. Shane tried and told me he understood but it was just words. I kept my hand laid on his chest, "No my father never raised a hand to me in the three times I met him. My evil step-brother did all that. They're not even really that bad, this is worse." I shimmied out of my hoodie and lifted the edge of my tank top to show Daryl the large scar from where Carey had branded me with a curling iron. He looked at me quickly before lightly touching my stomach. "Carey, that was my evil step-brother, hated me right from the moment our parents got married. At least he waited until my mom passed to start taking out all his frustrations on me." Daryl's eyebrows knitted together as he seemed to be contemplating something, "So why not kill them, ain't your fault they shacked up." "Yeah I never got it either but it didn't matter. Your brother seems to keep a close eye on you." Daryl's face clouded quickly, "What's that mean?" I recoiled a bit at his sudden anger, "Nothing it just looks like you guys are close. Just it must be nice to have a sibling you don't have to be afraid of all the time." Daryl visibly relaxed; I think he realized he'd scared me. "Merle may be an asshole but he's family, all I got now. What happened to your step-brother?" **

**We were slowly walking the perimeter as we talked. "I don't know what happened to him. That's why I left New York. I'd been planning my escape for a while. One night when he was out with his friends I took all his money, grabbed my bags, and hopped the next train to Georgia. I'd trained as a nurse so when I found out my favorite professor was working at Atlanta General I emailed him. He wrote me back offering me a job in their morgue. I hit town with next to nothing but I'd never been so happy. Sorry I'm babbling." Daryl had a small smirk on his face, "Don't bother me better than listening to nothing." "What about you, are you a lifelong Georgia boy?" "Yeah practically raised myself here in the hills and woods." I smiled, "Must have been nice, knowing how to handle yourself in the outdoors and stuff. I've never been too good at that, I mean I know not to eat sweet pea flowers but that's about it." Daryl chuckled quietly, I liked hearing him laugh. I was starting to think I'd gotten the wrong impression of him. I was feeling really bad for screaming at him and pulling a gun on him but he didn't seem too shaken up about it. "Why in the hell would you eat sweet pea flowers?" I laughed, "I don't know I read somewhere that they look like wild potato plants so sometimes people confuse them. One is food and the other is poison. Show's what I know though right, I'd probably be eating poison oak and not know it. I spent a lot of my time reading. I can tell you anything you want to know about drugs or human anatomy but I still can't name all fifty states." Daryl was walking arm's length away from me, listening quietly and occasionally chuckling or interjecting something about what I'd said. It was actually nice to have someone to talk to other than my Shane or Lori. Someone kind of impartial who wasn't trying to make everything better, or just waiting for their turn to speak, he just let me ramble for the sake of distraction. **

**We talked for a while longer, almost until the sun was starting to come up. I was about to say something when I heard Shane clearing his throat behind me. I watched as Daryl's face instantly hardened as he walked away from us both. I turned around, "What's going on Shay?" He watched Daryl walk away before turning to me, "What was that all about?" "Nothing we just got talking about random crap, helped kill the time." He smirked evilly at me, "Well well I thought you wanted them both dead." I laughed a little, "Yeah well I think I got the wrong first impression of Daryl. He's not really what he seems." Shane gave me one of his famous "you're crazy" looks before giving me a hug and telling me to get some sleep. I wandered around camp for a while with no real goal in mind. My conversation with Daryl had just stirred up all sorts of memories including my step-brother, things I really wasn't ready to deal with. I'd been going to a shrink once a week almost since I hit Atlanta but it really didn't do anything for me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**As the day progressed a little a small group of people including Merle, T-Dog, the Asian kid Glenn, etc. all decided they were going scavenging into Atlanta. I really wanted to go but before I even said a word Shane shot me a look letting me know I wasn't going anywhere. I decided to sulk for a while, I loved Shane but I was a grown woman who'd proved she could handle herself. I was glad at least Daryl wasn't going, gave me someone to talk to during my overnight watch. I eventually wandered away as everyone said goodbye. It wasn't long after they'd left that I could hear Shane cursing that we'd lost walkie talkie contact with Glenn, so we had no idea what was going on. I leaned lightly on Shane, "So who've I got watch with tonight?" He smirked at me, "I'm on watch with you tonight." "Oh um I thought Daryl and I had drawn overnights" I mumbled. He laughed lightly at me, "Naw he's gone hunting may be gone a couple days. I took over his watch until he gets back. You sound disappointed, you don't like hanging out with me anymore?" I smacked his arm as I chuckled with him, "You got me Shay I'm tossing you out like last week's tuna, moving on to a rougher tougher type of man. No seriously I was wrong about Dixon, well Daryl anyway Merle is still an asshole. I actually feel kind of bad about screaming at him and pulling my gun on him." Shane looked around camp slowly, "He doesn't seem to be holding it against you so I wouldn't fret too much about it. You've got enough on your mind, hell don't we all. Seriously though what's the deal with you two?" "We don't have a deal Shane; we just got to talking last night about random stuff. It was kind of a nice way to kill the time." Shane shook his head at me, "Alright I'm just looking out for you." "I know alright enough talking I'm exhausted so I'm clocking out." Shane kissed my hand lightly before I walked away, "Sleep tight Ty." I laughed lightly as I walked back to my tent.**

**Just as I was about to crawl in and get some sleep I noticed Daryl standing at the edge of the woods looking my way. I glanced around quickly as I walked toward him. "Hey Daryl can I talk to you for a second before you take off?" That softness had returned to his face, "Sure, was gonna tell you about not being on watch but I figured your boyfriend would fill you in." "Shane's not my…" That's when I noticed the small smirk on his face. 'Seriously you're teasing me already. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for talking with me last night. It was nice to have someone to talk to who actually gets what I went through. It was honestly the first time I've told anyone other than Shane, Lori or my shrink about Carey. I always lied and told people I was in a car accident. Wow I'm gonna stop talking now, holy verbal diarrhea. Be safe out there." Daryl gave me a small grin, "Always am." He gave me one quick look back as he walked deeper into the woods. I stood around for a few minutes watching as he got further and farther away.**

**I turned around about to get some sleep and ran straight into Carol's disgusting husband Ed. He leered at me, "Hey girlie what're you doing out here all by your lonesome?" I stepped away from him, "Nothing Ed I was just saying goodbye to Daryl." He blatantly looked me up and down, " Aww that's sweet. I wonder if you taste sweet too?" He murmured reaching out to grab my arm. I recoiled instantly, "Get your goddamn hands off me you pig." He grabbed my arm tighter as he pulled me toward him with an evil smile. As I shook and kicked to get away I heard a thunk as my gun hit the ground. My blood ran cold as I realized I was now unarmed and alone with this creepy son of a bitch. Feeling like a little brat I started screaming as loud as I could, "Shane help, Shane come help me" over and over again. Ed still had a death grip on me as he slammed his hand over my mouth trying to quiet me. I was just about to start screaming again when Ed suddenly let go of me and started backing away slowly. I turned around quickly expecting to see Shane charging toward us, only to see Daryl slowly walking up with his crossbow drawn on Ed. " We were just messing around Dixon." Ed mumbled. I was struck dumb as Daryl stepped in front of me blocking me from Ed's sight. "You come near her again I'll feed you to the walkers. If I don't get ahold of you imagine what deputy dog would do if he got his hands on you?" Ed walked away bitching the whole way as he went. As soon as he was gone, Daryl turned to face me, "You alright?" I shook my head trying not to let on how scared I felt. "Thank you" I whispered quietly as Daryl lightly laid his hand on my shoulder.**

**I was about to say something else when Shane came bounding over the hill with his gun drawn. He promptly tackled Daryl as I screamed. They tussled around for a few minutes until I jumped on Shane with my whole body. "Shane Alexander Walsh get off him NOW!" Shane shoved Daryl away as he shrugged me off his back. "What the hell is wrong with you? Daryl just saved my ass from that bottom feeder Ed." Shane looked between us quickly as he paced back and forth. "What was I thinking, really Ty? I was thinking I heard you scream for help so I came running. How was I gonna know Daryl wasn't messing with you?" Daryl glared at Shane as he barked, "I ain't like that dick." "Okay guys let's just tone it down for a bit. Shane back off for a second." I walked toward Daryl slowly, "I'm so sorry Daryl Shane is just way overprotective. I don't mean to keep you from your day, just thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done." Daryl shook his head decidedly, "S'alright, that asshole needs to learn to keep his hands to himself. Here you dropped this." He handed me back my gun and walked back into the woods, throwing Shane a horrible look as he went.**

**Shane was still pacing when I came walking back to him. "Alright Shay calm down. I know it was just a misunderstanding, you were just looking out for me like you always do. We were all just a little wound up." Shane stopped his marching and closed the distance between us quickly. "So Dixon's your new man now? You trailing after him?" I looked at him shocked. "What're you talking about Shane? It's not even like that. Daryl's a nice guy who just saved my ass. We talked for awhile last night it's not like I'm eloping to Vegas with him." Shane got even closer as he laid his hands on my waist. "I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt. I know you've been through alot." I turned on him, "Do you Shane, do you know what I've been through? Listen Shane I love you I do and I know you want what's best for me but you need to stop trying to make it all better. I'll never be normal, I'll never be fixed alright. I may be able hide all these scars but the ones up here (pointing to my head) they'll never go away. So please just stop, just be there for me that's all I need." Shane looked me over slowly before wrapping his arms around me. "Alright bug I'll just be here. I'll try but I'm a cop fixing things is what I do." I laughed lightly, "I know. Also please let up on Dixon. He may not be perfect but he's trying you know." Shane shook his head lightly. **

**We stood in silence for a moment just collecting our thoughts before Shane slowly released me. "M'ask you something." "Alright shoot." Shane was studying his boots for a minute before quietly saying, "Why didn't it ever work out with us?" I honestly didn't know how to answer. We'd tried being a couple for awhile but it just never felt right so we moved on and each had a couple flings but nothing serious. "I don't really know Shay. We tried it for a while there but it just never felt right. I mean I love you and we get along great. Not to mention you're pretty easy on the eyes but I don't know." That damn cocky smirk was back, "Did you just say I was cute?" "Shut up you know you're cute you don't need me to tell you that. We had that one night and it was awesome, but it always felt like we were trying too hard. Whereas our friendship has always been like breathing it just works." Shane shook his head lightly, "Yeah I guess that's true. Did'j ever think about giving it another try?"** I gave him a skeptical look. "What's going on with you Shay? I mean where is this all coming from? Is it because I'm getting friendly with Daryl and you think he's going to hurt me? Because if that's all this is then don't worry I'm a big girl now." He came toward me again as he slowly pushed some hair behind my ear. "What if it's because I've been wanting another chance since that night and just hadn't found a way to ask?" "Umm well then I really don't know what to say I guess. I mean I can't really see how anything could get more fucked up that it already is, so if that's what you want I guess I'm game." Shane gave me that trademark smile as he laughed, "Are you seriously going to give it another try with me?" I shook my head yes. "Well damn honey" he said as he threw his arms around me pulling me into him tightly. He slowly ran his hand along my cheek before leaning in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepend the kiss and pulled me tighter against him. I pulled away first, "Shay not right now, trust me we'll get there again but we better get back to the others." Shane caught his breath before taking my hand and walking with me toward camp.


End file.
